


An Angel’s Promise

by Stacy Lofi (Mary_Rae)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Hell Trauma, M/M, Mental Breakdown, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, They/Them Pronouns For Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Rae/pseuds/Stacy%20Lofi
Summary: Dean left Bobby’s house in a burst of anger. He ignored Sam calling for him to come back. As he entered his car he saw Bobby on the porch hold back Sam from joining him. Probably telling him to give his brother some space.When Dean sees a demon for the first time out of hell, it does not go well.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Submitted Prompts





	An Angel’s Promise

Dean left Bobby’s house in a burst of anger. He ignored Sam calling for him to come back. As he entered his car he saw Bobby on the porch hold back Sam from joining him. Probably telling him to give his brother some space. It has been a long, long month. Back to back with endless hunts and Sam’s endless needling questions about the Hell he just was dragged from got too much. His only saving grace was Castiel. The angel started showing up and helping the brothers after their first meeting in the barn. The angel sever seemed to be too far away. Sometimes the Angel just poofed in and watched him, almost as if trying to gather the courage to speak. About a week ago Dean prayed to him, and they started talking about everything but the reason they were there. Dean was thankful he did not have to talk about hell with the Angel. And in turn Castiel became very protective of Dean. Which was a blessing. Because whenever Dean encountered some form of hell, he seemed to freeze up. Which is what happened earlier

As Dean drove off, he checked his glove compartment. The envelope of $145 was still there. Hopefully a night away from Sam and Bobby will help him cool down. He knows Sam needed some time alone as well, he knows his brother too well. Even after being dragged to hell and back. He will call them in the morning and talk, but he just needed to think about what just happened today. 

Dean felt a bit of a headache as he remembered the hunt he and Sam completed. It was a simple one, just some witches being bitches and stirring shit up for their amusement. But it became complicated once the witches summoned a fucking demon. A demon that looked far too similar to his memories for Dean’s liking. Dean shuddered as he remembered that bastard’s eyes as they lit up as they saw him. Sam made quick work of the witches, but Dean was frozen. Memories of his ribs being ripped out, whips, chains, and hellfire all came back at once. He could not move an inch as the demon smiled and leaped at him. Castiel took that moment to show up and kill the bastard. Once the angel was satisfied with the death of the demon, he left without a word. Sam started to pester him even more than usual after that event, even Bobby joined in this time. That was Dean’s breaking point. He yelled at both of them and left. Which led him to a cheap motel room for the night. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands, trying to center himself. Once he looked up, he was face to face with the Angel. 

“Hello”

“Good evening Dean” Castiel just waved to Dean. they stared at each other for a minute. Before Dean sighed and asked

“Are you going to poof away anytime soon?”

“I am not planning to. I just wanted to talk.”

Dean sighed again. He felt another headache this time his neck started to hurt with his skull this time. “Can you come back tomorrow morning? I need to sleep”

“I will stay here. Besides, I have no intention to “poof away” as you put it.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “I am not paying for another room with two beds.”

“I do not need to sleep.”

“Just stay in the other room then. I need to sleep Cas.” the angel stared at him, possibly turning over the nickname in his head. “Just promise you will not enter the room until I am awake in the morning will ya?” They nodded at Dean, seemingly accepting the promise. Then turned and left the room without another word. Leaving Dean to fall into a light slumber.

About 2 hours later Dean awoke with a start, but his nightmare stayed with him. He knew he was in the room. But he could see Hell surround him. Everything was on fire, the brimstone burned his nose. The roaring fire and screaming of the damned filled his ears once again. He could feel hard and harmful hands all over his body, his voice became hoarse from begging for the pain to stop. but it just kept happening, and he couldn't stop it. the sensations of pain and fear were possessing his body and mind again. The pain was never-ending.

The sound of Dean screaming at the top of his lungs was more than enough to make Castiel break the promise of staying out of the room. Castiel bolted towards the bed. They turned on the lights and saw Dean curled into themselves, shaking and sweating and emitting horrible screams, with their eyes wide open. He seemed to have thrown himself off the bed and put his back to a corner. Castiel approached the human, lowering down to eye level and gently grasped Dean’s arms.

“Dean! Dean, come on, it's okay, you're okay.” they tried. but Dean’s screams just contorted into shattered sobbing and pleading as their eyes stared past Castiel at the wall, seeing things that the Father would only know of. But they knew, they grabbed Dean and raised him out of hell. And they saw the state he was in. In that moment, the simple mission became a lifelong commitment for the angel. Castiel gently touched Dean's forehead, and although Dean at first flinched, their eyes soon focused and caught Castiel's own. Castiel tried to give a gentle smile and brushed the hair off Dean's damp forehead.

"I... Cas" Dean croaked, with a voice sore from screaming, looking around to soak up the fact that he was really here. the light reflected the tears tracks staining Dean's cheeks. His breathing was still deep and quick. He blinked rapidly as if still trying to process what just happened.

“Yes," Castiel said while scratching the back of Dean's head. He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. Willing as much emotion he could into his words. "yes, it's me. I'm here. this is real - me and you, here - I promise you."

Dean reached out and held Castiel's free hand tightly in their own. "don't leave me."

"I won't." 

“Please”

“I will not”

“Please, Cas”

“I never will,’ Castiel pulled his head away from Dean and cupped his face within his hands. Locking eyes with him as he promised, “I will help fight every demon you have Dean. I promise you, I will never leave you” He then pressed their foreheads together again “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for this fandom. I did take a creative liberty and change Cas’ pronouns to they/them because they are an angel. And angels have no specific gender. 
> 
> I would like to thank https://littlewinchester15.tumblr.com/ for giving me this prompt! It was a blast to write!


End file.
